Into The Woods
by Love Butterfly
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella get paired up to do community service and Sharpay is not very happy about it. Besides dealing with that, Gabriella also has to find time to rehearse for her play. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay
1. Beautiful

The sun was shinning bright in Albuquerque on this beautiful monday morning. It was the first day of school after Spring Break. The hallways were packed with loud kids, all excited to tell their friend about, what some students might call it, the _best week of the year_. Gabriella Montez was at her locker getting her books when Troy joined her.

"Hey Gabs." The boy greeted her with a gorgeous smile.

"Oh, hi Troy." She smiled back.

"So how was your break? Did anything interesting?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I did. I rehearsed for the community play pretty much everyday. It was fun. Tiring, but fun."

"Okay. Gabs, when I asked about anything interesting…" He used air quotes. "I meant the kind of interesting things normal people do during spring break." Her friend laughed.

"No Troy, I didn't do anything wild." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "How was yours?"

"Amazing! Florida was the best! I still can't believe my dad let me go alone with Chad. You would not believe the things we did there. There were these girls that…"

"Whoa! Too much information. I know we're not dating anymore and we decided to be friends but that does not mean you can discuss your sexual adventures with me." She laughed. "No, I'm not jealous. It's just too weird."

"I guess you're right. I'll tell the guys about that later." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

Just when Gabriella looked back at the door, the school queen made her entrance. Everytime Sharpay Evans walked in a room, all eyes immediately turned to her. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. This time was no different.

She strode down the hall in that glamorous walk only she could pull off, as people stepped aside to make room for her. Her twin brother Ryan was always beside her. He was like her lap dog.

Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off her. She loved the way her hips sway when walks, she loved the way her blonde locks moved as if the wind was blowing on them, she loved how her lips curled up in a tiny smile because she knew there wasn't a single person looking away from her, she loved how the room just seemed a little brighter after she walked in. She loved her. She was in love with Sharpay.

'She looks so…' The brunette though with dreamy eyes.

"She looks so hot!" Troy added, almost drooling a bit.

Gabriella's heart started to beat faster as she realized Sharpay was walking towards them.

"Hello Troy." The blonde greeted with a flirty smile.

"Sharpay. Hi! Looking good as always." He flirted back.

Gabriella couldn't help but notice the glow on Sharpay's skin. She was tanned, but not to the point that changed her skin tone, just enough to give her that healthy skin glow.

"Oh, you're just too nice." She giggled. "But I have to say that this week in Cancun totally made my skin look even better. If that's even possible." Sharpay flashed a cocky smile.

The brunette just stood there being ignored, getting jealous of the flirting that was going on. Troy wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out as she went on and on about the break.

"Okay, I have to go now. You know how it is, places to be and people to see. We should totally hang out later though. Nice seeing you, Troy." She then looked at Gabriella and gave her an icy look. "Gabriella." She then turned her head back to Troy. "Tootles!" She gave them a little wave and walked away.

Gabriella slapped Troy's arms when she noticed he was checking out Sharpay as she walked away from them. It's not like she didn't do the same thing, but she didn't want him to do that.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You know pretty well what you were doing. Look, there's a puddle on drool in front of you" She joked.

"I can't help it. She's just so..."

"Save it. I don't need to hear you go on and on about East High's Ice Queen." She laughed.

"Hey, she was nicer to you this time. She even acknowledged your existence! That's new." He joked.

"Oh shut up!" Gabriella hit him on the arm again.

Truth is that Gabriella got butterflies in her stomach when the blonde greeted her. Well, she didn't exactly greet her, but for Gabriella it was good enough. Even though Sharpay still hated her and she had to pretend to share the same feeling, it gave her a little hope that maybe they could become friends someday.

She knew Sharpay would never like her back and if friendship was most she could get out of the blonde, she'd take it. The brunette knew it would probably never happen, but she could dream about it, right?

'I have a feeling this will be a good day.' She thought and smiled to no one in particular.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked as the bell rang.

"Erm… Nothing. Come on, we need to go to class. We have Ms. Darbus." She tried to hide her blushing by turning away from her friend and walking quickly in front of him.

"Gabs! Wait for me!" Troy said as he caught up with the girl.

* * *

_Hello!_

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest fic. It's obviously going to be a Gabpay and probably have lots of fluff, because that's how I roll. lol_

_Even though it's rated **T** I don't think there are going to be any 'strong' scenes. It's just to be safe. (Because I'd probably suck at writing it anyway)_

_ There will be a Gabriella dressed up in a sexy costume though, so stay tuned. XD_

_Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think, what you liked about it, hated, any suggestions, whatever you want! This story is for you, so tell me how you want it._

_Love,  
Nini_

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**


	2. We Are Not Friends

The classroom was already full. All students were sitting at their desks, most looking extremely bored, waiting for class to start. Sharpay was sitting at her usual desk on the back, applying lipgloss. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

The brunette quickly turned her attention back to the front of the classroom as she heard the door open.

"Good morning, my darlings! Welcome back and I hope you all had a marvelous break and that your energies are all renewed because we're going to do something very special and exciting!" Ms. Darbus greeted the class as she arrived carrying some papers.

The students just rolled their eyes. All except for Sharpay and Ryan. The twins loved Ms. Darbus' class.

"It's that time of the year again! Yes, I'm talking about… community work!" The teacher exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands.

A loud chorus of sighs and whines was heard all throughout the classroom.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding!" Chad whined as he hit his head on the desk

"I think I will ask Sharpay to be my partner, this way we can spend some time together. You know, she always flirts with me in public but never when we're alone. I hope I can change that." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"Guys, this can be fun. It's good to help other people every once in a while." Gabriella scolded her friends, trying her best to hide the tone of jealousy in her voice.

'Well, at least I know they're not doing anything when they're alone. That's good, right?' She thought with a small smile.

"We know Gabs, it's just that some of us would rather be doing something else instead of bathing old people." Chad joked.

"Eww! Don't even joke about that. Hopefully we'll get something easy like reading to blind people or something." Taylor joined the conversation.

"I'm glad to see you're all so excited for this! Okay, so this is how it's going to work." Ms. Darbus started writing the details on the board. "For a whole week…"

"What?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Shut up!"

"As I was saying!" Ms. Darbus continued after being interrupted by her annoyed students. "For a whole week, after school, you and a partner will spend a certain amount of hours doing community work."

"Okay Gabs, you're mine." Taylor said turning back to look at the girl. She knew how her friend liked helping people so she thought it would be easier for her to have the brunette as her partner.

"And before you get all worked up chatting with your fellow colleagues about partners, I'll be the one choosing the partners and assigning the kind of work you will be doing. So listen up!" She clapped to get their attention and then picked up a paper and started to read the names out loud.

"Oh crap! This can't get any worse." Troy muttered.

"Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans."

"I think you spoke too soon my friend." Chad laughed at his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, apparently God has a sense of humor." Troy hit his head on the desk as the teacher kept announcing the other groups.

"Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez."

"And He decided to get drunk today too." He muttered, head still on the desk, as Chad just laughed at both Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella was just dumbstruck, staring into space. She was trying to figure out if she really heard it right. It sounded too good to be true. Sharpay, however, was sporting a very different look on her face.

"What?! Is that woman on crack? What was she thinking when she paired me up with that Montez girl?" The blonde whispered to herself, but it was loud enough so her brother heard it.

"Shar, are you okay?" Her brother whispered to her when he noticed she was fuming with anger.

"Okay?! How can I be okay when I got paired up with that girl?" She whispered back, eyes never leaving said brunette. "She's so annoying, naïve looking, boring, saint wannabe, gorg… erm goody-goody and… and… so annoying!" The blonde stumbled with her words.

Ryan missed what his sister almost let slip and just whispered back. "Just go talk to Ms. Darbus after class. I'm sure she'll change it."

'Breathe. Just breathe, Sharpay. It's going to be okay. By the end of class you'll have a new partner and everything will be okay again.' She thought.

"Okay darlings, now go meet with your partners and I'll walk around telling each group what kind of work they will be doing." The woman told her students.

As the students started to move their desks around Gabriella turned around to look at Sharpay only to notice she wasn't there anymore. The blonde had gotten up and started to walk towards Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus! Hi." The blonde greeted the older woman with one of her famous fake smiles.

"Oh, hello Sharpay! How was your break? You're looking lovely! I…"

"Thanks. How was yours? Good. I'd really like to talk to you about the partners for this community work project." She interrupted the teacher mid sentence and spoke it all in one breath.

"Oh, no need to thank me. You know I'm always looking out for my favorite student." Ms. Darbus smiled genuinely at the student.

"Thank?" Sharpay almost squealed and looked at her as if the older woman had lost her mind.

"Yes, I know what a busy girl you are so I paired you up with the best student for this project. Gabriella Montez is always involved with community work so that should make this project much easier for you."

"But Ms. Darbus, that is not fair with the other students. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I'd feel too guilty about it." Sharpay gave Ms. Darbus her best innocent look.

"Oh, nonsense my dear! You're my star, you deserve it."

"But…"

"Not another word. Now go join Gabriella and I'll stop by in a second to hand you your assignment." And then she left to talk to the other groups, leaving the blonde with her mouth hanging open.

Sharpay let out one of her angry squeals, stomping her foot on the floor. She then started to make her way to Gabriella's desk. 'Why is she looking at me like that?'

Gabriella watched the whole conversation from her desk and was now staring at Sharpay as she walked over to her.

'She looks so cute when she's angry.' The brunette thought with dreamy eyes.

The Ice Queen sat down on the chair beside Gabriella and turned to face to her.

"Okay, let's make some things clear. I don't want to be here and I'm sure you don't want either, so let's just get this thing over with talking to each other the least possible. And we'll do it by my rules. Got it?"

"Hello to you too Sharpay." Gabriella smiled sarcastically at her.

"Whatever!" Sharpay huffed.

"Listen, I'm not happy about this either, but lets try to at least get along this week." The brunette lied. She was ecstatic she had Sharpay as her partner.

Sharpay just looked away and pretended to ignore her.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella spoke in that tone that mothers use to get their little child to speak.

"Fine! But we do it my way and don't expect me to be nice to you. We are not friends." She almost spelled out the last sentence.

Gabriella had a goofy smile on her face. Sharpay Evans never negotiates so the brunette was amused to see how the girl gave in so easily.

Before they could start talking again Ms. Darbus approached the girls and handed out some papers.

"And now my favorite group!" The older woman smiled at them. "So, you two will have the best assignment of all! You will be spending time with the little kids at the community center! Isn't that fun?"

Sharpay just stared at her, mouth hanging open. The brunette however was very happy about it.

"You'll be reading for them, singing, dancing, playing and many other fun things for the whole week! All the details of the activities, time and everything else you need to know is here on this paper. Any questions? No? Good! Have fun!" And then she went over to Troy and Ryan's desks.

"This sounds like fun." Gabriella said taking a look at the paper.

"Fun?! Give me that paper!" Sharpay took the paper from her hand. "Are you kidding? Reading I can deal with, putting up a mini show for them might even be fun, aside from the fact that they're too dumb to enjoy it anyway, but playing stupid games with them and teaching dance?!" She spoke furiously.

"Come on Sharpay, it's not like that. Who knows, you might even enjoy it." Gabriella laughed at her.

"Don't you play with me Montez! You don't want to play with fire." The blonde warned her.

"Sorry." She said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Okay class! Listen up! You will start this next Monday, so you have a whole week to plan this. Some of you got very ordinary jobs..." She looked at Chad and Zeke. "But some more talented ones got jobs that require planning. I'll be giving you this week's class time to do so, but I'd also advise meting after class. Don't forget to fill in your report and hand it in the week after your assignment ends."

She gave the students the rest of the class to talk, but Gabriella wasn't sure if she should push Sharpay any further. She decided to wait for the blonde to start the conversation.

They didn't talk until the end of class. When the bell rang Sharpay just got up and turned to leave.

"See you, Sharpay." Gabriella tried, her voice full of hope, as she was unsure of how the blonde would respond.

Sharpay stopped but didn't turn around. A moment passed before she responded, still not facing the brunette.

"See you." The blonde whispered and then walked away.

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling all day.

* * *

_I know the first chapter wasn't that good so I tried to make up on this one. Also, I don't usually write Sharpay being such a you-know-what, but I decided to try it for this fic. I hope I'm doing okay with that too._

_Please tell me what you think so far and thank you all so much for your reviews and sugestions!_

_Love,  
Nini_


	3. Bubbly

_One Week Later_

It was monday again. The bell announcing the end of class hadn't rung yet so all four friends were hanging out at the quad. It was the last class of the day, but their geography teacher called in sick so they all had a free period.

Today was the day they were supposed to start their community work. Gabriella wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, all she knew is that she couldn't get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

"So today is the day, you guys." Taylor sighed.

"Yeah. It was nice knowing you, Gabs. I just want you to know that we all will miss you very much." Chad teased the brunette.

"Ha. Very funny." She smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, she's not the only one getting on the boat to hell today. I'm on the same boat." Troy muttered, playing with his basketball.

"Come on Troy, how bad can Ryan be? So what if he's a little… feminine. And…" Taylor paused to think of a word to describe the boy.

"Weird." Her boyfriend finished off for her.

"I was going for a nicer word." She glared at him. "But yes, weird works. Look, at least he's a nice person, unlike his sister. And as long as you guys don't have to do any physical work, you should be fine. What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"Helping rebuild houses." The boy glared at her.

"Ops, my bad." She said apologetically as Chad just laughed.

"I'm lucky I got Zeke, all we have to do is help clean the river. You know, picking up garbage and stuff."

"How is that lucky?" Taylor asked.

"Well, it could be worse. I could have Sharpay as my partner and have to hang out with children. Can you imagine Sharpay around children?" He laughed.

"Thanks again Chad. You sure know how to make a girl's day better." Gabriella said. She was doing her best to hide her enthusiasm. She had thought about how Sharpay would be around children, but she still couldn't stop being excited to spend time with her.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." Taylor tried to comfort her friend as the bell rang. "Well, nice knowing you, Gabriella. I have to find Martha and head out to the retirement home. See you guys later." She joked and left giggling.

"I have such nice friends." Gabriella smiled to the boys.

"I gotta go too. Talk to you guys later." Chad excused himself and left too.

"Guess it's just you and me now. Need a ride to the community center?" Troy asked.

"It's okay. I'm going with Sharpay." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" The boy asked confused.

"We decide we would try to at least act civil to each other. I mean, we are going to spend a lot of time together so we might as well try to get along."

"And then hell froze over." He joked. "Are you serious? I mean, you guys hate each other! And she is Sharpay Evans! She's like a vixen! Not that I think there's anything wrong with that." He added with a sly smile.

She tried her best to ignore Troy's last observation. "And that's why I'm not going to hold her to her promise. I already have in mind that this might turn out to be one of the worst weeks I ever had."

'So I won't be disappointed.' The brunette added in her thought.

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged his shoulders at the girl.

That's when Ryan approached them. He was wearing his usual pink shirt and hat.

"Hello Troy." He smiled at the boy. "Gabriella, Shar is waiting for you by her car. She told you to hurry."

"Crap! See you later!" She hurriedly got up and walked as fast as she could to the parking lot. The last thing she wanted was an angry Sharpay.

'Although she does look cute when she's angry.' She thought with a goofy smile.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a honk. As she looked to her right she saw that Sharpay was already sitting in her pink convertible with her sunglasses on. Gabriella thought she looked like a movie star.

'But then again, when does she not look like one?' She thought as she approached the flashy car.

"Hi." Gabriella greeted with a smile as she opened the door and got in.

"You're late." Sharpay snapped without looking at her.

"No, I'm not." Gabriella said confused.

"If I'm already waiting for you that means you're late. I don't wait for people, they wait for me." She turned to the brunette and gave her a fake smile.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say your highness. Just go."

As the girls had spent a few hours together the week before planning their schedule, they were a bit more comfortable around each other. Gabriella could tell Sharpay was trying, not so hard, to be civil to her. But being the Ice Queen she was, she was bound to snap at the brunette a few times a day. Gabriella was okay with that though. For some weird freakish reason, she liked when Sharpay did that.

They drove out of the parking lot without speaking to each other. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence for some reason. After a few minutes of driving Sharpay decided to turn on the radio. Colbie Caillat's soft voice filled the air.

Gabriella loved this song. It reminded her of Sharpay.

If she looked to her side she would notice that said blonde was smiling too. Sharpay had a genuinely happy smile on her face. She just drove and listened to the words. Her eyes never leaving the road, as the wind blew on her gorgeous hair.

Suddenly, her eyes widened with surprise as she heard a soft voice singing along with the song.

_And it starts in my toes  
__Makes me crinkle my nose  
__Wherever it goes  
__I always know  
__That you make me smile  
__Please stay for a while now  
__Just take your time  
__Wherever you go_

Gabriella, distracted with her thoughts of the blonde, had started to sing. It was barely above a whisper, but Sharpay could hear it perfectly. She turned to look at the brunette, who didn't seem to notice. She was looking away from Sharpay, a dreamy expression on her face, as she sang with a smile. Sometimes she would just close her eyes and keep whispering the lyrics.

Sharpay was brought back to reality as she heard a loud honk and a couple of swear words being shouted at her. She was so distracted she didn't notice the red light. She turned her eyes back to the road and blushed furiously.

Gabriella had her eyes closed so she didn't really know why Sharpay got distracted.

"Wow! If you're trying to kill me I have to warn you that this is not a good choice." She joked at the blonde. When Sharpay didn't say a word she explained further. "You know, seeing that you'll die with me." She giggled.

"Huh?" Sharpay turned to her. She didn't really hear what the brunette had said. She was very distracted and giddy, her cheeks still blushing.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect. Couldn't be better." She said all too quickly with an obviously fake smile.

"Okay… Whatever you say. Just make sure we get there alive." Gabriella teased. Inside, she was dying to know why the blonde was acting all giddy and blushing. Sharpay Evans never blushes. She decided against pushing the blonde any further and turned to face the trees on the side of road.

The song was starting to fade as the girls kept on driving through the streets of Albuquerque.

_Wherever you go  
I always know  
__Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while_


	4. Let The Fun Begin

The drive to the community center was very quiet after the red light incident. Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about what happened and was very curious to find out what got the blonde so distracted and made her blush so badly. She thought about asking her but decided against it. She knew better than to push Sharpay.

"We are so late." Gabriella said glaring back at Sharpay, as she opened the door of the community center.

"Not my fault." Sharpay answered back, adjusting her sunglasses and following the brunette.

"Yeah, cause I was the one that drove around the block like 50 times so I could find a spot in the shadow to park my car."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not wanting to go back to a stuffy car." The blonde added sarcastically.

"You're unbelievable, Sharpay." Gabriella tried to sound annoyed, but she wasn't doing such a good job at hiding that smile. She just couldn't get mad at Sharpay. For some odd reason she thought her diva behavior was kinda cute.

'I guess that's what happens when you're in lo…' Her thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Gabriella!"

As the brunette turned around a little boy ran up to her and wrapped his little arms around her waist.

"Hi Nathan!" Gabriella giggled and picked up the boy to give him a hug.

Sharpay just watched the scene in front of her with curious eyes.

"Oh, Nathan. This is my friend Sharpay. Why don't you go say hi to her?" She told the boy and then smirked at the blonde.

"Hello Miss Sharpay. I'm Nathan and I'm 6. Nice to meet you." The boy said in the cutest voice as he stood in front of the girl, trying to as polite as he could.

"H-Hi. Nice to me-... Nice to meet you… too." Sharpay stumbled with her words as the boy wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. She didn't know what to do so she looked at Gabriella, who was just smiling at her.

"Okay Nate, why don't you go ahead and tell everyone we'll be right there?"

"Kay!" The boy agreed happily, letting go of the blonde and running down the hall.

As he disappeared from their view Gabriella looked back at Sharpay, who still had the same shocked and clueless expression on her face. Gabriella tried her hardest to hold back a laugh.

"Come on, they're waiting." She let out a giggle and started walking.

"Why… How did that boy knew your name?" The blonde asked as she caught up with Gabriella.

"He's here most of the time. Almost everyday actually."

"And you know that because…"

"I volunteer here sometimes. I like to spend time with the kids. I came here everyday during Spring Break. We're actually putting up a play, so I came to rehearse too." Gabriella smiled to herself. It felt good to talk to Sharpay like this.

"Oh. That's… nice of you." Ms. Darbus did tell her Gabriella was involved with community work a lot, but she didn't realize the girl was so into it.

"Yeah, it's good to help people every once in a while." She turned back to smile at Sharpay.

"We always donate money to charity." Sharpay said quickly. She didn't really know why she felt the need to say it.

'Why did I just say that?! What am I trying to do? Impress her? Get a grip, Evans!' She scolded herself.

"That's great." Gabriella chuckled. Did Sharpay just try to appear nice? "But it's easier to throw money at them than to put your time into it."

"Your point being?" The blonde snapped, recomposing herself.

Gabriella let out a sigh and kept walking. Queen Sharpay was back.

As the girls arrived at the small library Sharpay quickly took a step back as a couple of kids ran to hug Gabriella.

'I guess she's pretty popular with them. Why am I not surprised that Saint Gabriella is that good around children?' She thought.

"Gabriella! I'm so glad you're here. The kids were ecstatic when I told them you'd be coming here everyday this week to spend time with them." An older woman walked over to the girls. "And you must be Miss Evans. I'm Mrs. Doyle. Welcome to our community center!"

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled back.

"I don't know if Gabriella here told you but all the kids here love her. She has a way with them. Not many volunteers can get them to behave so well as she does. I'd really like to know her secret. After only a coming here twice she already became their favorite big sister, which is how we call the young volunteers like yourselves." Mrs. Doyle told Sharpay.

"Mrs. Doyle, You're exaggerating!" Gabriella had her arms wrapped around a little girl, hugging her from behind and she was blushing furiously now.

"Oh don't be so modest. You'll be a great mother someday! Not so soon I hope."

This made Gabriella blush even harder. Sharpay couldn't help but to smile at the blushing brunette. It was a smile Gabriella didn't see very often. It was happy and genuine.

'I wish she would smile like that everyday. I've never seen her look so beautiful.' Gabriella thought, still blushing.

"Okay now. Let's not keep the kids waiting any longer. Listen up, everyone. I want you to all take a seat and please listen to what they have to say." Mrs. Doyle told them.

All the kids took a seat on the circle of chairs, leaving two chairs empty for the girls.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to them." The woman told Sharpay and turned to the circle. "Everyone, this is Sharpay Evans. She's Gabriella's friend and she will be with here with us all week too."

"Hello Miss Sharpay!" The kids yelled altogether.

"Hi." Sharpay smiled and waved at them.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to her?"

After they children introduced themselves one by one, the girls walked over to the empty chairs.

'Let the fun begin.' The blonde thought sarcastically as she walked side by side with a smiling Gabriella.

* * *

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really help me get motivated to write. Keep 'em coming:)_

_Oh! And before I forget, if you're a gabpay addict like me and can't get enough of them, you might wanna check out my gabpay community. It's called 'Kiss The Girl' (very fitting, huh? lol) and has a bunch of fics in it. Also, if you have a gabpay fic and want it added to the community just drop me a message._

_Love,  
__Nini_


	5. Tiddely What?

Gabriella and Sharpay were about to sit down when they were interrupted by an overly excited little girl.

"Sharpay! Come sit by me!" Asked a little blonde girl as she patted the chair next to her.

"No! Sit next to me!" The girl sitting next to the other empty chair said.

Sharpay didn't know what to do. Gabriella looked at her and noticed she was looking very uncomfortable as the two girls argued. 'I guess she's not that confident around children.' She thought with a smile.

"Wow. I feel so loved now. I thought I was your favorite!" Gabriella fake pouted and looked at them.

The children all laughed at her joke. Sharpay just looked at Gabriella with an expression that clearly said 'thank you'. The brunette smiled back at her.

"It's just that Sharpay is soooooo pretty! But you can sit by me Gabriella." The second girl said.

"Thank you Amy. I feel so much better now." Gabriella laughed and looked at Sharpay, who was giggling. "Okay, how about this. Sharpay sits next to Claire and you can sit on my lap. This way you're still sitting next to her."

The girl opened up a smile and nodded in agreement. Sharpay and Gabriella then took their places on the circle.

"I separated a couple of books for you to choose from. It's their favorites." Mrs. Doyle handed the girls a pile of children's books. She then told the kids to behave and left the library.

"Which book do you want to read first?" Gabriella asked the blonde.

"I don't care. Anything is fine." The blonde said nonchalantly looking through the pile of books.

'Great. She's back into Ice Queen mode. This is going to be harder than I thought.' Gabriella thought with a sigh. That's when she noticed Sharpay had stop browsing and was now staring at one of the books.

Her eyes were almost sparkling with joy as she studied the book cover. Gabriella leaned over a bit to see which book it was and opened up a big smile when she found out what book the blonde had in her hands.

'She's so going to kill me for this, but it will be so worth it.' The brunette thought with a smirk.

"Okay, how does everyone feel about 'Winnie The Pooh'? I believe it's Sharpay's favorite book. What do you say?" She loudly asked the kids. Sharpay's eyes widened and she turned to look at the brunette. She was fuming with anger and had a look that clearly said 'you're dead'. Gabriella just smiled innocently at her as the kids yelled out agreeing with the book choice.

"Sharpay, do you think you can come a bit closer and hold the book for me? I kinda have my hands full." Gabriella said and smiled at the little girl sitting on her lap.

"Sure Gabriella." The blonde gave her a fake smile and scooted closer, holding the book so both could read it.

'If she says anything about this to anyone she's as good as dead!' Sharpay thought, glaring at Gabriella.

As Gabriella started to read everyone was dead quiet, paying attention to every single word she read. The girls would alternate, each reading a page.

"Gabriella, why aren't you making their voices like you use too?" Whined a little boy.

"Yeah. You always make funny voices when you read to us." Another kid said.

Sharpay saw this as an opportunity for revenge.

"Yes Gabriella, why aren't you making the funny voices?" She smirked at the brunette, who just blushed as the kids pleaded her.

'Stupid karma! I can't believe this.' Gabriella thought as looked at the smirking blonde. That gave her an idea. 'Yes, Sharpay. Stupid karma…' She smirked back at her.

"Okay, you guys win." Gabriella said with a smile. She then got back to reading, making a funny voice for the yellow bear.

"_Well, you'll see, Piglet, when you listen. Because this is how it begins. The more it snows, tiddely pom..._" Gabriella said as the children laughed. Sharpay joined in with giggling.

"Now, don't you think it's fair Sharpay join me too?" She asked smirking at the shocked blonde. Everyone was cheering and pleading.

"No way! No!" Sharpay whispered angrily to Gabriella.

"Come on. Don't be shy Sharpay. I'm even letting you be the pink one. See how nice of me?" She smiled at the blonde feigning innocence.

Sharpay was about to say no again when she thought about the project report. Gabriella could rat her out to Ms. Darbus and that wouldn't be good for her. 'Damn you Montez!'

"_Tiddely what? Said Piglet._" Sharpay said not much different from her normal voice.

"Oh no! You have to make Piglet's voice different from the narrator. That's how it works." Gabriella told her.

"Fine!" Sharpay muttered and started again, this time making Piglet's voice kinda squeaky and very baby-like. "_Tiddely what? Said Piglet._"

The kids loved the voice and started laughing. Gabriella couldn't hide the huge smile now gracing her face. She thought that was adorable.

"It's your turn!" Sharpay scolded her.

"Right. Sorry!" Gabriella started reading again. "_Pom. Said Pooh. I put that in to make it more hummy. The more it goes, tiddely pom, the more…_"

"_Didn't you say snows?_" Sharpay read Piglet's part.

Both girls kept reading their respective parts until the end of the book. And after a couple of hours Mrs. Doyle was back.

"Hello again. I think your done for today." She said as the kids all joined together in a chorus of whines. "They'll be back tomorrow, right girls?"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow again. We're very excited to come back, isn't it Sharpay?"

"Yeah." The blonde smiled and then whispered so only Gabriella could hear. "It's not like we have any choice." And then she smiled at the brunette.

"Why don't you all give Sharpay a big group hug and tell her how much you liked this afternoon?" Gabriella told the kids and smirked at Sharpay.

As the blonde was being mobbed by the children Gabriella felt a light tug on her top. She looked down to see Nathan.

"Yes Nathan?" She smiled at the little boy.

"Miss Sharpay is really pretty, don't you think so?" He asked her timidly.

Gabriella blushed at the little boy's question and looked back at Sharpay, still getting mobbed by the kids. Sharpay just glared at her and mouthed the words 'you will pay' to the brunette.

"Yes, she is." Gabriella said with a smile.

_The more it  
__Snows-tiddely-pom,  
__The more it  
__Goes__-tiddely-pom  
__The more it  
__Goes__-tiddely-pom  
__On  
__Snowing_

* * *

_I know it was kinda of a silly chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. It was kinda like a fun teasing game. lol_

_I just want to let you know that it will probably be a while until I update again. School started this week and I'm already overwhelmed by the amount of work we're getting._

_Doesn't mean I'll abandom this! I hate to leave things unfinished. I'll update. Eventually._

_Oh! And for those of you who like Hannah Montana I started a new fic called 'Starstruck'. It's a MileyxSharpay fic. Go take a look._

_Love,  
Nini_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winnie The Pooh and the parts in italics are copied from the book.**


	6. Nothing But An Ice Queen

It was late afternoon and the hallway of the Albuquerque community center was unusually silent. The only sound that could be heard was the loud clacking of high heeled shoes, the owner hurrying its way to exit. It was followed by the sound of not so loud ones, apparently trying to keep up with it.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Gabriella said with a smirk as she watched the grunting blonde walking beside her.

"Speak for yourself Montez." Was Sharpay's dry reply as she continued her speed walk.

"Oh c'mon Sharpay. Just admit it was at least a tiny bit of fun." The latina replied, still trying to keep up with her walking.

"Oh yeah, it was tons of fun to have a bunch of snot-nosed little kids throwing themselves at me. I think one of them even left some booger on my blouse. This… " The blonde emphasized by pointing to the garment in question. "Is a Cavalli original."

"Relax Drama Queen. I'm sure none of them left booger on your blouse." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes they did! After practically attacking me! Bunch of savages." She huffed.

"Sharpay, they_ liked_ you! They were _hugging_ you." The brunette retorted emphasizing both 'like' and 'hugging'.

"Yeah? Well why don't they go hug their own mothers? I'm sure they wouldn't mind the snot and drool all over their clothes. Oh yeah, that's right. Because the mothers left them here to be taken care of by other people, probably because they were too lazy to do it themselves!" Sharpay's voice was full of sarcasm.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella stopped walking and warned the blonde.

"Oh I think I do. And I can't say I blame them. I mean, why would you want to be looking after a little monster when you can just drop it off at a community center and get rid of it for the whole afternoon?" Sharpay had stopped too and was now facing the angry looking girl.

"It?" The brunette said barely above a whisper.

Gabrielle couldn't believe what was coming out of the other girl's mouth. She knew Sharpay could be mean sometimes, but this is was just plain cruel.

"Or like Nathan's mother, just leave him here for the whole day almost everyday. That kid's mother sure deserves a mother of the year award. Can't she take care of her own kid so we don't have to do it? I hate this project!" She was about to go on but a yell interrupted her.

"Shut up!" Gabriella had enough.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked with indignation. How dare Gabriella tell her to shut up?

"I can't believe you just said all those things!" Gabriella was fuming.

"Well it's true." The blonde folded her arms in front of her and waited for Gabriella to go on.

"No, it's not! Sharpay, most of the parents don't just drop off their children here because they want to, but because they have to! They need to work and they can't afford to hire a full time nanny like I'm sure your parents did."

Sharpay wasn't sure if she should be angry at Gabriella for implying that her mother didn't want to deal with her so she hired a nanny or if she should feel a little embarrassed for assuming the other parents did so.

"And don't you dare bring Nate into this conversation! He's a wonderful boy and it's not his fault he has to stay here all day. I'm sure his mom would love to be with him all day. She's a good person and she loves him very much."

"Sure sounds like it." The other girl sneered.

"Sharpay! Nate is here most of the time because his mother is sick in the hospital. She has cancer. And his father is out there, working like crazy to provide for his family _and_ to pay for his wife's treatment." Gabriella saw Sharpay's face change to one of shock and then embarrassment but didn't stop. She had to get everything out of her chest. "Laura doesn't want Nate to stay in the hospital and with reason. Do you even know what the cancer ward is like? I bet you don't. I can tell you it's traumatizing for a young kid. For anyone, for that matter. And her husband can't look out for him, since he works two jobs a day to put food on their plate."

"Gabriella, I-" Sharpay started but the brunette would have none of it.

"You what? You didn't know? Well that's the problem with you Sharpay! You're too self-centered to even know what's going with other people around you. You only care about yourself! In other words, you're a selfish bitch! You're like this despicable person that will never be liked for who she is, because there's nothing to like about it. Chad was right about you. You are like a mountain lion. And you know what? You'll die like one too, all alone!"

Sharpay was at a loss of words. Usually she would just put on her façade and brush off the offensive comments like they were nothing, but this time was different. Gabriella's words were affecting her in a way she never thought was possible. They hurt. Like somehow it was okay for other people to say it, but she couldn't bare the brunette thinking all those horrible things about her.

"And since you hate this project so much, I think its best I do it alone. Besides, the children really don't need someone like you around them. Don't worry, I'll write the report and tell Ms. Darbus you did an excellent job."

There was a brief silence before Gabriella spoke again.

"You know… I used to believe that there's good in all people. But you just made me doubt that. The hardest I tried to look for something good in you, and believe when I say I tried, I just couldn't. There's nothing to like about you." She unconsciously decided to ignore the small drops of water now pooling beneath the blonde's chocolaty eyes. "Because underneath it all, you're still just the same spiteful person. You're nothing but an Ice Queen." Gabriella was looking at Sharpay with loathing.

"And I'm done with you."

She gave her one last look of disgust and turned to walk away, leaving a stunned blonde alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Hello!_

_So yeah, I finally updated this story. Sorry for taking forever! I know it was kinda short and not much happened in this chapter besides the fight, but I kinda wanted to leave it like that. So this chapter was basically just about Gabriella getting things out of her chest. Good for her! lol_

_Anyway, I'll try to update soon if enough people are interested. I honestly don't know if you guys still want this fic to go on or not. So let me know what you think! Review! Pwease!  
_

_Oh! And if you ever write a Gabpay and want it added to the Kiss The Girl community please send me a pm and I'll add it right away. We do our best to find new stories and add them but it would really help if you could let us know._

_Tootles,  
Nini_


	7. Author's Note

Hi.

Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is not a new chapter. *Dodges tomatoes* I know it's been like forever since I updated both my fics and I apologize for that. I just want to let you guys know I WILL finish both of these stories. Eventually. *Dodges more tomatoes* I'm sorry! I know I could just write a quick chapter and end this thing but I wanna give you guys a decent ending. I have to say though, not sure when my next update will be. I swear I had like almost 2 chapters of _Into The Woods_ written already and half a chapter of _Starstruck_ and then my laptop broke before I had time to proof read and post them. To be honest, I was so mad I started hating those fics. :P

That happened a couple months ago. And I'm still mad. lol

I will get over it though and rewrite those lost (almost) 10,000 words (my longest chapters yet! Woot!). Anyway, to make things worst I didn't just lose all that was in my laptop, but the ENTER key has also stopped working! XD I swear, I HATE this onscreen keyboard. It drives me crazy everytime I want to write a new paragraph or send and IM I have to use the mouse and click. I believe it would be hell to try and write a fic like this. But I promise I'll TRY to do it sometime. Also, any ideas on how to get around this ENTER-less thing? I'll take anything that doesn't involve the darn onscreen keyboard. I don't see my parents buying me a new laptop anytime soon and daddy won't let me use his, because it's only for his "work stuff". ;_;

Sorry again.

-Nini


End file.
